We've Got Tonight
by dutchtulips
Summary: obi/ami. kinda hard to describe...uh....post anakin's turning. amidala wants to leave everything behind and start a new life for herself, but she knows obi-wan won't let her go.


We've Got Tonight

by mrs~*~kenobi

a.k.a. ~queen of hearts~

Standard Disclaimer: Sir Lucas owns it all...for now...LOL..."We've Got Tonight" is by Bob Seger.

AN~ well, here I am again! LOL...I just love writing star wars fics...who doesn't? the lyrics, just so you know (but it shouldn't be to hard to figure out) are in Obi's POV. oh yeah, and I have a dedication. To Theed, who is an incredibly awesome and talented writer. She's a true inspiration, and I love all her star wars fics to pieces.! :)

~*~

__

We've Got Tonight

~*~

The lone silhouette of Obi-Wan Kenobi poised in the balcony doorway, looking out at Queen Amidala, who was curled up in her chair by the railing, asleep. He lingered for a moment, as if deciding what to do. Finally, he pushed the door open wider and stepped out on the Temple balcony.

The night air was cool against his skin as Obi-Wan walked out onto the smooth marble floor of the balcony. Standing right in front of the slumbering Amidala, he leaned back against the railing, thinking hard.

Obi-Wan thought more of this woman than he had of any other female he'd ever been in contact with. She was strong and brave, yet caring and passionate, too. He'd never met any woman like that before. Especially of how Amidala had been through a lot since Anakin's turning. He didn't know how she quite kept her he up through all of this mess, but somehow she had. But maybe, Obi-Wan had always suspected, Amidala hadn't, and maybe she was only pretending to.

Amidala stirred in her sleep, nearly slipping off of her chair. Obi-Wan kneeled forward and gently pushed her back in her previous position, careful not to wake her. 

But he didn't remain his position at the railing. He didn't even move at all. Obi-Wan continued to kneel down in front of Amidala, as if he were bowing to the Queen, taking in her appearance. She wasn't as beautiful as she once had been, nor did her eyes hold that same sparkle. Amidala's appearance was haggard; her hair messy, clothes wrinkled and worn in, eyes dull and sorrow-filled.

After a few moments, Amidala's eyelashes fluttered open. 

Like butterfly wings, Obi-Wan thought, trying to catch her eye.

Amidala brought her hands out of her long lavender sleeves and wiped her eyes, then stretched. "Obi-Wan?" she said softly.

"I'm here," he replied.

"What _are _you doing here?" she questioned. 

Obi-Wan sighed deeply, afraid Amidala was having another memory lapse. Her body had been through a terrible trauma, having slipped into deep depression since Anakin had gone, and her memory sometimes left her.

"Well, Amidala, Your home planet of Naboo was destroyed so I -"

"No, that's not what I meant," she replied, cutting him off. "_Why_ are you here?"

Obi-Wan looked confused. "We're in the Jedi Temple. I live here."

"Then why am _I _here?" Amidala asked.

"Well, it's my job to protect you. So here you are," Obi-Wan told her.

Amidala jumped up from her chair. "I, I don't want you to. I don't want to be here at all!" she exclaimed.

Obi-Wan was beginning to grow concerned. _What is she talking about?_

The Queen rushed to the balcony doors. Obi-Wan was hot on her heels. She tried to reach for the door knobs, but Obi-Wan blocked her way.

"Please move, Obi-Wan," Amidala said wearily, yet firmly.

"No. I can't let you leave. I _won't _let you leave," he replied.

"I, I, just want to break free of everything. Of everyone!" she exclaimed. "You were Anakin's teacher, and, well, I just want to cut all the ties of people and places connected his turning. I just want to go on and leave it behind."

"But you can't," Obi-Wan said pointedly. 

"Yes I can. Just leave. Escape. Go to some remote planet where no one knows me and just live there by myself for the rest of my days," Amidala said, turning to the balcony doors.

"But you, you, can't. I need you here. I need you with me!" Obi-Wan replied.

Something hit Amidala then when he said those words. They were _pleading_. "Amidala, I can't live without you!" they said.

She turned back to him, tears welling up in her eyes. This decision she had made to leave everything behind was one that she truly wanted to follow. "Obi-Wan, I, can't stay here anymore. I have to get away from everything. All the people connected to _it,_ like I said before. And that means you, too." Amidala turned back to the doors, fighting down a sob. 

Obi-Wan dropped to his knees in front of her. "No, Amidala, please don't do this to me! I _need _you with me! There's nothing left for me without you!"

__

I know it's late 

I know you're weary 

I know your plans 

don't include me 

Still here we are, both of us lonely 

Longing for shelter from all that we see 

Why should we worry, no one will care, girl 

Look at the stars, 

so far away 

We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? 

We've got tonight, babe 

Why don't you stay? 

At that moment, Amidala knew that there was no way she could leave, and leave Obi-Wan here alone. Her heart wouldn't let her. Some unknown Force wouldn't let her move. And wouldn't let her stand there with her back to him.

Amidala's face and eyes were red and the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks when she finally turned to face the Jedi on his knees before her. She and Obi-Wan shared a long, heartfelt stare, then, finally, Amidala ran back to him, and captured Obi-Wan in a smothering embrace.

__

Deep in my soul 

I've been so lonely 

All of my hopes fading away 

I've longed for love like everyone else does 

I know I'll keep searching even after today 

So there it is, girl, 

I've said it all now 

And here we are, babe, what do you say? 

We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? 

We've got tonight babe 

Why don't you stay? 

"I'm so sorry," Amidala managed through her sobs. "I'm so sorry...I could never leave you all alone, Obi-Wan. You're my only friend left. I love you so much...you've been the best friend I could ever have."

"Ssh," Obi-Wan soothed. "It's all right, Ami, it's all right. Everything's going to be okay. Just promise you'll never leave me."

She loosed her embrace on him to look into his eyes. "Until I die, I'll never leave you. I could never leave you. It was stupid of me to think I could. And to think I could just go far away and leave my sorrows behind."

"No, Ami. You only wanted to do what you thought would ease the pain. But you know it wouldn't do any good. In fact," Obi-Wan paused. "...in fact, staying here with me, a connection to all your sorrows -"

"But not the cause," Amidala whispered.

" -can help ease the pain. You need me and I need you," Obi-Wan smiled.

__

I know it's late, I know you're weary 

I know your plans don't include me 

Still here we are, both of us lonely 

Both of us lonely 

"You're right," Amidala smiled back. She helped Obi-Wan to his feet, then they walked back into Amidala's room together.

"Will you...will you stay with me?" she asked him, her voice quivering a bit. "At least until I fall asleep?"

"Sure," Obi-Wan replied. "Until we both fall asleep."

"Then how could you leave?" Amidala sort of smiled.

"That's the point," he replied. "I won't."

Obi-Wan and Amidala rested on her bed, Amidala holding onto him as if for dear life, Obi-Wan holding her close. Finally, she fell asleep. Soon afterwards, he did as well, but right before he did, a last thought went through his mind.

I'll never leave...

We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? 

Let's make it last, let's find a way 

Turn out the light, come take my hand now 

We've got tonight babe 

Why don't you stay? 

Why don't you stay?

~*~*~

el fin

~*~*~

please review!

~mrs. k.~


End file.
